


Химия

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP (kind of), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Ленивый вечер на набережной в Парадизо и случайная (вероятно) встреча.





	Химия

**Author's Note:**

> Гильермо Абаскаль — на тот момент неприлично молодой тренер «Лугано». Янко, нападающий луганези, старше его на шесть лет.  
> Вдохновлено песней Parrot to the Moon "Chemistry"
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru

Плюс жизни в небольшом туристическом и не очень футбольном городе в том, что можно прийти на набережную, взять в киоске большой рожок мороженого, сесть на скамейку, надвинуть кепку на самый нос и лениво есть своё мороженое, глядя на бьющий над озером фонтан на фоне пушистых зелёных гор, и при этом никто не будет обращать на тебя ни малейшего внимания, а если и обратит, то не станет беспокоить, потому что это, ко всему прочему, ещё и Швейцария, и большая часть жителей здесь крайне трепетно относится к личному пространству. Даже здесь в Тичино, хотя оно и выглядит, и звучит, и пахнет как настоящая Италия. Этакая Италия повышенной комфортности. Расслабленная и неторопливая. И чтобы отвлечься от рабочего процесса, нужно всего лишь выйти из дома, пойти пару сотен метров и позволить этой праздной ленивой атмосфере окружить себя, впитаться, влиться в неё. Сидеть на скамейке, есть ягодный сорбет, кисло-сладкий и насыщенный, и не о чём не думать.  
Минус жизни в небольшом туристическом городе в том, что в таком маленьком городе, гуляя через который достаточно долго, ты можешь случайно пойти ещё через пару соседних городков и тройку деревень, в том, что в конечном итоге здесь становится практически невозможно выйти на улицу и не встретить бы кого-то знакомого. И вот ты сидишь, наслаждаясь мороженым, видом фонтана и гор на фоне медленно оранжевеющего неба, теплом и таким редким свободным вечером, и тебя совершенно застаёт врасплох мягкое «Привет! Не помешаю?»  
Гильермо задирает голову, чтобы из-под кепки увидеть, кто это возвышается над ним, закрывая половину неба.  
— Привет. Не помешаешь, Марк.  
Не говорить же «помешаешь, уходи». Это глупо. Да и не хочется, чтобы он уходил, по правде говоря. В этом и проблема, собственно. Проблема их обоих.  
Марк улыбается, смотрит на мороженое, потом кивает куда-то Гильермо за спину и левее, туда, где киоск.  
— Пойду тоже себе возьму. Если ты не возражаешь, конечно.  
Гильермо смеётся и качает головой.  
— Я бы, может, возразил, но сейчас у тебя выходной, у меня выходной, и мы проводим его в своё удовольствие.  
— Тогда я сейчас вернусь! — радостно извещает Марк и скрывается из виду.  
Ситуация очень нелепая. Одно дело, когда вы оба на тренировке, и роли четко распределены: Гильермо — тренер, Марк — его нападающий, с которым больше проблем, чем результата. Между ними граница, которую никто из них не переступает. Она почти ощутима, твёрдая и надёжная, защищающая от непредвиденных ошибок. До тех пор, пока они не выйдут за пределы базы, всё чётко разделено и распределено.  
Здесь они просто люди. Просто на набережной встретились двое в некотором смысле коллег по работе, как бы чудно это ни звучало в их случае. И как общаться с ним сейчас — непонятно.  
Марка нет долго, и когда он возвращается, радостно усаживается совсем неприлично близко, вытягивает свои длиннющие ноги и объясняет:  
— Там лебеди смешно сидели, я сфоткать ходил! — и гордо показывает фото лебедей, кучкой усевшихся прямо на дороге.  
Гильермо думает о том, что Марк вроде бы тот из них, кто старше. Почему именно он сейчас показывает глупые смешные картинки и ведёт себя, словно — на самом деле действительно так, хоть и осознавать это странно — пытается ненавязчиво флиртовать. Как будто это не его всего в паре кварталов отсюда ждут дома жена и дочь.  
Смешно. Всё это неправильно. Но Гильермо улыбается, понимая на Марка взгляд, пытаясь понять.  
«Что тебе нужно, Марк? Что тебе нужно?»  
Ответ на поверхности. Но если копнуть глубже и задать вопрос «зачем?», становится сложнее.  
— Почему ты гуляешь один? Где твои?  
Марк облизывает мороженое и как-то неуверенно пожимает плечами, как человек, который что скрывает или недоговаривает.  
— Девочки отдыхают, а я решил, что стоит выйти подышать в такой хороший день.  
Звучит как-то чересчур ровно и дежурно. Даже заготовленно, как будто он уже заранее отрепетировал это объяснение. Может, и репетировал, кто его знает?  
Гильермо ничего не отвечает, продолжая краем глаза поглядывать на него.  
Два взрослых человека сидят на набережной в Парадизо и едят мороженое. Почему бы и нет?  
И всё же непонятно, как вести себя. Держаться так же, как обычно, делать вид, что они всё ещё в рамках отношений игрок-тренер, продолжать не понимать очевидных намёков, пытаясь быть главным, серьёзным, ответственным — неуместно. И не очень получается. Расслабиться и подыграть — опасно. Хотя хочется.  
В конце концов, они в Тичино, где никому до них нет дела — а если есть, никто не скажет. У них выходной, на термометре плюс тридцать два, лето в зените, и можно делать немного глупые вещи.  
— Дай попробовать!  
Марк немного удивлён, но улыбается, протягивает рожок. Гильермо облизывает зелёный — фисташковый — шарик прямо из его руки, придерживая за запястье. Если уж играть, то по-крупному.  
Марк усмехается, неотрывно смотрит.  
— Ну как?  
— Люблю такое.  
Кажется, Марк повторно удивлён. Он не ожидал, что Гильермо так сразу подыграет.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает он сразу, понимая, что любое промедление — и момент будет упущен. — Пройдёмся?  
Это не то, чего Гильермо ожидал, но почему бы и не пройтись?  
— Давай.  
Все их разговоры немного ненатуральные, ненастоящие. Обманка, за которой скрыто что-то, что показывать не стоит, хотя и все понимают, что это. Но правила приличия всё ещё играют слишком большую роль. Может, нужно разбить эту тонкую стеклянную стену вместо того, чтобы продолжать идти вдоль неё.  
Небо уже оранжевое, мороженое закончилось, температура понемногу идёт вниз, появляются люди, вылезающие на вечернюю прогулку, и настроение теперь даже ещё более расслабленное.  
Половину дороги они просто идут молча, но потом это молчание надоедает. Можно сказать или спросить что угодно, но почему-то хочется раскрыть карты сразу же.  
— Марк, послушай... — это попытка ударить кажущееся очень тонким и хрупким стекло. — Давай озвучим это заранее. Ты должен понимать, что ты — мой игрок, я — твой тренер, и я не хочу, чтобы потом у тебя или у меня были какие-то проблемы.  
Надо отдать должное, Марк не пытается изображать непонимание и играть в дурака. Только пожимает плечами.  
— Я тоже не хочу проблем. Но я хочу тебя.  
Максимально прямо и честно. Приятно, когда не приходится тратить время на ненужные глупые расшаркивания.  
В груди и чуть пониже опаляет жаром.  
Гильермо смеётся.  
— Вот так просто? Не пригласишь выпить вина, не будешь продолжать делать прозрачные намёки?  
Марк улыбается, качает головой.  
— А нужно?  
— Нет. Но это было забавно.  
— То есть... можно было предложить раньше?  
— Возможно. Но сейчас хороший момент.  
Они усмехаются оба.  
Со стороны озера дует ветер, приятно прохладный после дневной жары.  
— Скажи честно, следил за мной? — Гильермо легко пихает Марка локтем. Это тоже непривычно и кажется слишком смелым.  
— Нет, клянусь! Правда случайно.  
Удачное совпадение. В другой день, в другом настроении ничего бы не вышло, и они, обменявшись парой фраз, разошлись бы по домам, в душе немного жалея, что не решились.  
Ноги сами несут в сторону дома, потому что тратить время ни к чему, и Марк почти сразу понимает это.  
— Приглашаешь к себе?  
— Ну не к тебе же идти.  
Говорить прямо и откровенно легко. Может быть, у них даже могло получиться что-то — относительно — серьёзное. Так иногда бывает, что ты с кем-то по непонятным причинам на одной волне, и вроде бы нет ничего общего, но вместе почему-то очень легко и комфортно, и вдруг все границы стираются, исчезают, хотя ещё минуту назад казались неприступными. Стекло рассыпается хрустящими осколками.  
Это называется «химия», наверно. Соблазн нырнуть в эту только оформляющуюся ещё даже не влюблённость, а только заинтересованность велик, но нужно отдавать себе отчёт в том, кто вы есть, и понимать все риски. Понимать, что этого «серьёзно» у них не может быть по очень многим причинам. А приносить себя в жертву спонтанной страсти как бы ни было романтично и красиво, бесконечно неразумно. Не в их профессии, не в этой жизни.  
Это могла быть красивая история. Они могли быть эффектной парой, и люди оборачивались бы на них, идущих под руку. Журналы писали бы захватывающую историю о том, как австриец и испанец нашли друг друга на юге Швейцарии, непременно с фотографиями где-нибудь на Корнаредо или в парке Кьяни.  
Озвучить свои фантазии тоже просто. Особенно если заранее понимаешь, что ему наверняка приходило в голову что-то похожее.  
Поэтому они вместе смеются над своими безумными в своей наивности мыслями. Теперь они равны.  
— Даже грустно, что ничего не выйдет, — усмехается Марк. — Было бы очень красиво.  
— Может, выйдет что-то другое. С кем-то другим.  
Звучит всё равно немного грустно, хотя и не хотелось бы.  
— Уже можно ревновать?  
У Марка задорные искры во взгляде.  
— Пока рано. Вечером позже будет можно.  
Как будто говорят совсем не о том. Как будто идут сейчас не трахаться, а обсуждать перспективы Марка в основе. Слишком легко. Никакой неловкости. Как будто немного пьян.

Дома тихо, светло и немного душно — окна почти все выходят на солнечную сторону, а шторы Гильермо не закрывает почти никогда. Дома спокойно и пусто, и никто не увидит, как они нарушат все существующие границы.  
Марк не из робких, не из тех, кто этого раздумывает. Сразу притягивает к себе за пояс и целует, нелепо наклонившись и постепенно перемещая руки на задницу. Забытое ощущение, но такое приятное.  
Никаких резких движений, никакой поспешно сорванной одежды. Всё медленно, внимательно, деликатно.  
В спальне занавески нараспашку, и тёплое вечернее солнце заливает комнату. Сцена, напоминающая какое-то кино. Марк стягивает свою футболку, откладывает её на комод, расстёгивает брюки. Улыбается.  
— Задам не очень своевременный вопрос...  
— В верхнем ящике. Надеюсь, размер подойдёт.  
Марк приоткрывает ящик, не глядя шарит в нём рукой, смеётся.  
— Ты меня переоцениваешь.  
— Ничуть.  
Чтобы подтвердить — и для себя самого — свои слова, Гильермо спускает с него штаны, накрывает ладонью выпуклость под мягкой тканью трусов.  
— Уверен, что не переоцениваю.  
Опять поцелуй, теперь не такой неспешный, как пару минут назад, горячее, глубже. Оказаться в его руках — то, о чём мечтал всё это время. Теперь все самые горячие фантазии — реальность, и Гильермо позволяет повалить себя на постель, позволяет обнимать и трогать себя, сам изучая ладонями его плечи и руки, его спину. Пока возбуждение не поднимется до нужного градуса.  
Тогда можно повалить Марка на спину, устраиваясь верхом на его бёдрах, уперевшись ладонями в грудь — как тоже давно хотелось. Наверно, с самого того мгновения, когда понял, что значит его пристальный заинтересованный взгляд.  
Хоть даже и на одну ночь, но Марк в его постели, и он смотрится в ней неприлично гармонично. Красиво. Было бы неплохо видеть его здесь каждое утро и каждый вечер. Видеть выражение его лица, когда Гильермо медленно опускается на его член.  
— О чём я никогда не думал — так это о том, что окажусь в постели со своим тренером. До того, как появился ты.  
Болтать во время секса всегда казалось ужасно пошлым и неуместным, и Гильермо выдыхает «заткнись», стараясь двигаться равномерно и медленно, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Марк явно недооценивает себя.  
Он опять хочет что-то сказать, невыносимый, и Гильермо просто закрывает его рот ладонью, сверху положив вторую. Наклоняется к его лицу.  
— Ради всего святого, не болтай в моей постели!  
Марк хмыкает что-то в ответ и хватает за волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею, второй рукой убирает руки Гильермо от своего лица.  
Горячо, и оранжевое — почти красное — солнце теперь светит прямо в лицо, слепит. Если бы кто-то видел — какой-нибудь сумасшедший папарацци — принял бы за позёрство. Слишком красиво и как будто не по-настоящему. Слишком смело, слишком откровенно, слишком синхронно. Химия. Какая-то особая химия, очень тонкая и очень опасная. Может быть, ядерная — чёрт знает, у Гильермо в школе с естественными науками было так себе.  
Целовать его, влажно, глубоко, кусая за губы и царапаясь о щетину — опасно. Сплелать пальцы, класть его руки себе на бёдра и поясницу — опасно. Любоваться им, щурясь от чёртового солнца, и чувствовать на себе его жадный взгляд — втройне опасно. Ощущать эту опасность, знать, что в любое мгновение можно сорваться, в любое мгновение можно сойти с ума и влюбиться — непередаваемо круто. Понимать, что нарушаешь все правила и кодексы, трахаясь со своим игроком — ещё круче.

Из постели Гильермо выбирается уже когда небо становится сине-сиреневым, и на склонах по ту сторону озера загораются огни. Накинув халат, достаёт из холодильника бутылку белого вина, наливает в большой бокал и открывает нараспашку окно, подставляя лицо под прохладный вечерний ветер.  
Расслабленность, граничащая с усталостью, даёт о себе знать, и даже после пары глотков немного кружится голова.  
Марк присоединяется через пару минут — бог знает, что он там делал всё это время. Может, писал жене. Может, размышлял. Может, просто ленился оторвать задницу от кровати.  
Гильермо слышит, как он наливает себе вино, и оборачивается, дожидаясь, пока Марк подойдёт и облокотится на подоконник рядом.  
На нём ничего нет, даже трусы надеть не соизволил, и Гильермо усмехается.  
— Мог бы одеться. Если кто-то увидит тебя голого у меня в окне, получится неловко.  
Марк усмехается, делает глоток вина.  
— Всем плевать.  
— А если увидит тот, кому не плевать?  
Марк задумывается на пару мгновений, пожимает плечами.  
— Не думаю. Даже если так... скажу, что ты заманил меня сюда обманом!  
— То есть, всё ещё отрицаешь, что следил за мной?  
— О боже, да не следил я! Серьёзно!  
Гильермо смеётся, касается своим бокалом его.  
— А зря.  
Немного жаль, что всё это на один раз. Что это единственный раз, когда они, ленивые и немного сонные после секса смотрят на раскинувшийся внизу ночной Лугано. Но раз так — эту ночь нужно использовать по-полной.  
Развернувшись к окну спиной, Гильермо ставит бокал на стол и отходит вглубь кухни.  
— Обними меня.  
Хочется ещё немного поиграть с огнём.  
Марк запрокидывает голову и громко выдыхает.  
— Сколько ты не трахался, что готов идти на второй заход?  
— Не так уж долго, как тебе хочется надеяться. Но пока я не прошу меня трахать. Просто обними.  
Он тоже, кажется, чувствует эту опасную грань. Может быть, тоже разделяет азарт. Может, просто раскрыл этот маленький фетиш Гильермо. Усмехается. Но обнимает за плечи, предварительно расстегнув и спустив с них халат.  
— Скажешь своим, что обсуждал со мной свои туманные перспективы и выпил слишком много вина.  
Продолжать играть в босса тоже нравится — такая возможность выпадает редко, и грех не воспользоваться.  
— Такие уж туманные?  
— Всё зависит от тебя.  
Звучит двусмысленно. Марк улавливает это. Снова его смех, отдающийся эхом в груди. Снова он хватает за волосы и заставляет поднять голову, смотреть в лицо.  
— Тогда я постараюсь.  
Это просто химия. Может быть, что-то в здешнем воздухе. Может, просто так совпало. Безумное, но приятное совпадение. Летняя сказка в тихом городке, с привкусом вина и мороженого, которая обязана закончиться.  
Или не обязана. Но закончится всё равно.


End file.
